A Night At The Prom
by MusicalTheatreTrash
Summary: Meponine AU where Eponine goes to prom with Marius and he tells her how he feels for the first time. Rated T for mentions of rape.


**Hi all! I meant to get this up earlier but I've been so busy with school, extracurricular activities, and I have family coming in for the Super Bowl. A lot of this is fluff, but not all of it. If any of you have ideas for an OTP prompt, please let me know as I had a lot of fun writing this! Also please review/favorite! Constructive criticism always welcome. I have a continuing Enjonine story that I'm working on so if y'all are interested in that feel free to check it out!**

 **OK, well I'm rambling. Enjoy! :)**

"I am _never_ going to survive this!" Eponine said.

"Oh, please! You'll be fine!" Replied Azelma. "You're going to prom with Marius, remember? Your life-long crush? What you've always dreamed about?"

"Yeah, and I'm excited, but what if I make a complete fool out of myself and embarrass him in front of all those high-class people? Maybe he won't ever talk to me again!"

Azelma rolled her eyes. "This is Marius we're talking about. He absolutely adores you!"

"Only on my own…" Eponine muttered under her breath. When Marius had asked her, she just assumed he had no one else to go with so he invited her as a last resort.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look at you! You look gorgeous."

And Eponine did. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Azelma had gone shopping with her earlier with money Marius had given them. They didn't want to accept it at first, but Marius had insisted. Azelma had wanted Eponine to wear pink, but Eponine refused. Pink was definitely not her color.

She bought a mint green dress, with silver sparkles that grew sparser when going towards the bottom of the dress. It also had sheer sleeves that went just off the shoulders.

And the heels.

She had also gotten silver heels, but made sure that they weren't very high, because she was the clumsiest person she knew. Eponine wasn't sure what she was more nervous about: being with Marius (especially that close), or being in heels…

What if she trips and brings Marius down with her?! No. She had to make sure that didn't happen.

"Um, Eponine?"

"Hmm? Sorry."

"Which lipstick do you want to wear? That's the third time I've asked you."

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. I don't really care, you pick."

"Ok then."

Marius was equally as nervous. What if _he_ messes up? He loves Eponine so much… He wants her to have the time of her life and get her mind off of troubles at home. He straightened his bowtie and headed off to pick up Eponine.

When Eponine opened the door a few minutes later, Marius' jaw dropped. He had always seen her as beautiful, but now… he was speechless. Her hair was washed and brushed out, perfectly framing her thin face.

Eponine tried not to blush at his reaction.

"Should we go then, Madamemoiselle?" Marius said, bowing low, then holding his arm out and grinning through hundreds of freckles.

"I suppose so, Monsieur," Eponine replied, nodding her head with a small giggle. They said goodbye to Azelma then left in the carriage Marius had brought.

Their eyes were immediately met with the sight of brightly colored dresses, gleaming decorations, and deafening music from a live band.

Eponine gulped. This is it. She'd practiced walking and dancing in heels for hours. She could do this.

"Would you like to dance?" Marius piped up cheerfully.

"Um, sure," Eponine replied, mentally crossing her fingers.

They started to sway as the music melted into a smooth, easy rhythm. Marius pulled Eponine closer and she tensed as he laid his hand on her waist. She knew Marius was always gentle and would never in a million years harm her, but her brain still associated physical contact with beatings.

"It's OK, I won't hurt you, I promise," Marius crooned into her ear, as if reading her mind. He always seemed to know what was running through her head. "If you feel too uncomfortable just say so, and we'll do something else, like get some punch."

That was one of the things Eponine loved about him. He never forced her into things, always letting her decide how much she could handle.

But Eponine didn't want to ruin the night for him. "No, it's fine, I mean – I'm fine," she stumbled. They continued dancing for a few more songs and then decided to sit down. Marius went to go get punch for Eponine, and when he walked away she took her heels off, rubbed her feet, and put them back on. Marius returned a minute or two later.

"There's a bridge outside that overlooks a beautiful lake, would you like to go out there?"

"O – OK, if you want to." A wave of nervousness flew over Eponine. She had danced with Marius for a long time, and she had been alone with him before, but why would he want to be alone with her? Was he beginning to feel ashamed about showing up with _her_?! Eponine wanted to cry at the thought. She had tried her very hardest to be good enough, but knowing her she might've messed up without even knowing it! She had always known deep down that it would never work out, no matter how much she loved him. A street rat and a gentleman with his reputation were just not meant to be together. It didn't work like that. They walked out onto the little bridge and stood for a little while in silence. Eponine looked up at the stars with wonder. She had always loved the stars, ever since she was a little girl. She was so enamored with the stars that she didn't notice that Marius had the same look of wonder on his face, but he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at Eponine.

She soon remembered her previous thoughts about why he wanted to go outside, and her spirits dropped.

"I'm sorry that you had to take me, Monsieur Marius, I'm sure you must have been very desperate."

Marius was confused. "What?"

"Surely you didn't want to take me, a filthy street rat, to this dance, but you didn't have anybody else to go with, right? You must have wanted to go pretty badly to have asked me."

"Eponine, of course not! I could have asked anybody, but you were my first choice! I was so worried that you would turn me down when I asked you. If you had, I wouldn't have come. I would've been too disappointed."

"Oh, I can't believe that, Monsieur."

"It's Marius. And yes, you can. I'm in love with you, 'Ponine. I have been for a long time."

Eponine couldn't believe what she was hearing. He only said that to her when she was alone at night, dreaming. She was afraid that she would wake up at any moment and he would be gone, like always.

"Please. Stop. This isn't funny." Eponine responded, choking out the words.

"And it's not a joke, 'Ponine."

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Quite sure, my dear," Marius smiled.

Eponine looked down at her hands. "I thought you had wanted to come out here because I messed up and you were embarrassed," she said, still looking down.

Marius cupped her chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. "Eponine… I could never be embarrassed by you. Ever. You're my life, and I'll always be proud to be next to you."

"I don't- I've never-" Eponine started to say through a fresh batch of tears.

"Shh, it's alright. If you don't feel the same way, I'll… respect that." Marius said, sadness affecting his voice.

"No, Monsieur – Marius – I am deeply in love with you! I always have been! I just don't see how you could love someone like… someone like me."

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?"

"I live on the streets! My clothes are all torn! My hair's always a mess! And I'm a _Thenardier_ ," Eponine pointed out.

"Eponine. I don't fall in love with people for how they look, where they live, or what kind of family they have. I love you because you're smart, stubborn, in a good way, and I've always known you to be beautiful, no matter what you think of yourself. Nothing could stop me from loving you."

Eponine just looked at him for a few moments, still in shock. Marius took her in his arms and held her close for what seemed like hours, kissing the top of her head every now and then.

"It's getting late, should we head home?" Eponine asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." But both of them would've been happy to stay there longer.

There was a comfortable silence on carriage ride back. When they neared the door, Marius spoke up.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? No doubt your father will be home, and he might be angry with you for coming in so late…"

Eponine was about to decline, she didn't want to impose, but she then realized he was right. She nodded.

"Alright. I'll sneak into my flat and grab my old clothes, then I'll meet you at your place."

"I'd better come with you. I don't want to risk your safety."

She quickly grabbed her things and then walked with him up the stairs. Then she changed in the bathroom while Maris made tea. They were soon sitting on the couch sipping tea in front of the fire place. Marius put his arm around Eponine, almost protectively. Eponine was hesitant for a second, but then rested her head against his shoulder and they sat silent for a few moments just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you so much, Eppy."

Eponine's face paled as she jumped up away from Marius and looked as if she had just had a nightmare.

"What – what did you c-call me?"

"Um… Eppy?" Marius walked towards her.

"That's…that's…" Eponine took another step away from Marius. She started trembling.

"Eponine, what is it?!" Asked Marius, thoroughly concerned.

"That's what Montparnasse calls me… when he…" Eponine looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, Eponine." Marius said, a sob catching in his throat, while chiding himself for scaring her.

"May I come over there?" He asked quietly, not wanting to scare her again.

"Oh! Oh Marius, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She started to sob and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright, everything's alright." He held her and stroked her hair. How could anyone live with themselves when they treated people like this? And for Thenardier to let it happen? It was disgusting! Marius knew that Eponine wasn't treated well, but this was unbelievable. He guided her back to the couch and sat down with her, never letting go once.

Eponine lifted her chin and wiped the tears off of her thin face.

"I'm so sorry, Marius, I know that nickname too well and it doesn't bring good memories."

"Don't worry about it, Eponine. I'm sorry that I frightened you so." Poor Marius. He felt so bad. Eponine was having a wonderful night until he ruined it in the worst possible way.

Eponine sighed. "It's not your fault. Let's forget about it." For from her point of view, Marius could never do anything wrong.

He laid down on the couch and Eponine did the same. She curled up more or less on top of him, but he didn't mind. Before she knew it she fell asleep. Marius stayed awake for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of Eponine being in his arms, and just listening to her breathe.

His last thoughts before he too drifted into sleep were of his beloved Eponine, and how much he loved her.

Oh, how he loved her.


End file.
